my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorch
Scorch is a quirk used by Nova Yoru Description Scorch stems from the fusion of Nova father's Dragon Flame Quirk and his mother's Dragon's Wind Quirk through a Quirk marriage. Nova can use both fire and wind based attacks throughout his whole body. His Wind Part of his Quirk allows him to blow powerful gusts of wind from the mouth or nose. Overusing causes respiratory problems. Users have been known to be subject to spontaneous flight. He has to be careful when he sneeze. Follow the same lines of Kamui woods wood control, Shouto Todorokis half cold half heat, back drafts water qurik, ect. Not to be confused with kousei Tsuburabad's quirk of solid air. while his allows him to make a wall of air this would be jets of air. The user would be able to push or pull objects to him, create a tornado by using his hands similar to Katsuki Bakugou who propel himself except by one back and one forwards spinning himself and the air itself turning himself into a tornado. His Flame part of his Quirk allows him to create, shape and manipulate fire. Another thing to note is the temperature of the his flame part's heat is connected to their emotions, specifically rage, meaning the angrier he get, the more the heat that they produced will increase exponentially in temperature. Outside of the ability to produce heat, Nova is also able to consume external sources of said element to restore his body to a healthy state and reagin his reserves of strength, which in turn, makes them immune to most types of heat, due to the ability to nullify heat-based attacks by sucking them in and devouring it. However, Nova is not just able to devour heat, but fire as well. His Flame part is weak to any kind of liquid including ice. The only time Nova can overcome water and ice is when he use his Nine Tailed Chain Blade. Something to note is that the heat produced by this form of a quirk is much greater than that of a standard one, going even beyond that of traditional Hell Flame quirk which is known to melt iron, as the heat that is produced from this quirk is able to melt platinum, a metal that has a melting point of 3,214 °F. This means in terms of temperature of heat, Scorch surpasses it's cousin greatly. Named Techniques Wind Wall : Nova creates a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside will get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it Wind Palm : Nova claps both their hands together, releasing a highly destructive tornado. Pressure Leg : Nova induces a small vortex of wind to form around his leg and upon delivering a kick, the leg releases a large pressurized blast of wind, which was seen hurling an opponent several meters. Red-hot Iron Fist : When preforming Red-Hot Iron Fist, the user commences by focusing the internal supply of heat energy into their hand and forearm, resulting in the limb entering a superheated state. Pulse Blast: An extremely useful technique, this one has the effect of flushing out or separating multiple opponents. Hurling a fireball about the size of a basketball, it is meant to be dodged in order to be effective. For at center of this fireball is a gaseous core which, when the spherical attack finally makes contact with something, will explode and this gas will expand rapidly in a loud bang. The bang is simply a precursor though, as instantly afterwards a sharp concussive force will issue out all around the center of the blast. Though the explosion of the attack itself is not very strong, the force it sends out is enough to knock anyone who is within a certain radius of it flying. Incendiary Bomb : To use this attacks, Nova starts by concentrating his thermal energy into both of his hands, causing them to slowly grow more and more as he collapses his hands together to make the energy swirl into an orb around his hands. Nine Tail Chain Blade: Nova's special attack, Nova engulfs one hand with air/Wind and the other with the flames. Then, by swinging their arms around, the user extends such elements in length, creating a whip-like attack of fire and wind, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from the user with great force and creating a great explosion.